KISU
by XNNMX
Summary: "Why won't you love me?" Moka asked as she placed a soft hand onto his cheek. "My heart belongs to one woman, and she was taken away from me." Naruto hissed as he glared into her emerald eyes. "W-who was she?" Moka asked. "Akasha Bloodriver! Your mother!"
1. Information

**Question: Why haven't you been uploading your stories for the passed two months?**

**Answer: I recently had my Internet connection cut off, and my mothers laptop has stopped functioning.**

**...:::KISU:::...**

_Information Page_

The story will center around Akasha, Ageha and Tsurara. Naruto and some other characters will start becoming involved more and more so in later chapters. By Chapter Two there should be parts of Naruto in the story.

**Main pairing: Naruto/Akasha**

For those of you who don't read the manga, Akasha is Moka's Mother. This story's era is based before Moka's generation.

Akasha and her friends are all around the age of 17, while Naruto and his friends are 19(Physically).

**Please do not just click back or leave this story because Naruto isn't bum f°cking Akasha in the first chapter, patience is a virtue and i really want to make a serious Fan-fiction for once instead of all my Naruto over powered Sh°t!**

More pairings r likely to come.

**KISU = KISS in Japanese.**

Yes i am a big KISS fan even if i am only 15 and not some 30/40 year old guy.

The story will have slow yet speedy progress depending on the importance of the scene itself.

**KISU has a big role in the Fan-fiction.**

Rosario To Vampire is a romance/drama, anime/manga. Most Naruto/Rosario crossovers to not include the romance like it is in the manga and anime, me being one of those people. That is why i have made this Fan-fiction so that i could do a nice and pure Drama/Romance.

**...:::Enjoy The Fan-fiction:::...**


	2. Prologue

**KISU**

_Prologue_

Akuma Bloodriver hummed to himself as he opened his private liquor cabinet. He pulled out a finely shaped yet rich looking bottle, after having popped the cork off, he poured himself its contents into a dazzling wine glass.

"Hmm mmm" Akuma all but moaned in delight as he took a sip out of his glass, human blood at its finest indeed. After taking a few more sips of his drink, he decided the final touch to his relaxation would be the fine art of Mozart.

Walking towards his chrome coloured record player, he opened up the lid of the record player and gently moved the sound adapter to the record which was already in place. Knowing full well that only he could use his record player, he already knew that Mozart was the music which was about to play.

Quickly seating himself in his comfy arm-rest chair, he laid back and took a couple more sips of his drink in preparation for the art of Mozart to begin.

_Zzztszzts_

_Zzztssszzzss_

"Humm mm hum" Akuma hummed as he ignored the starches of the record player. He let out a satisfied grunt as his taste buds were hit full on once again by the entity which was known as human blood.

_Zzzztssszzz_

Staring at his glass for a good few seconds, Akuma decided just to down it all. It was too hard to resist such blood. Tipping his head backwards on the head rest, and bringing the glass to his lips, he allowed the red life liquid to pour down his throat.

**You show us everything you've got  
You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You say you wanna go for a spin  
The party's just begun, we'll let you in  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy**

"AHHH! What is this?" Akuma raged as he choked on his drink, having spat it all out in one go once a big bang of a drum beat hit his ear. Quickly jumping out his seat, he charged head on towards the record player. Turning the knob left and right wouldn't turn the blasted thing off, the noise was driving him crazy!

**You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'**

_**SNAP!**_

"KUSO!" Akuma cursed as he snapped the knob for the record players power source. Quickly running around the room he located the plug and attempted to reach it, problem was that it was plugged into a wall which was located behind a huge book shelf.

In his frustration he started swinging said bookshelf backwards and forewords in an attempt to turn the blasted thing off. He growled again and added more forc-...

**I wanna rock an-...Zzzuuuu**

It stopped, that blasted music finally stopped. Silently Akuma gathered his composure once again and strived towards the record player, just as he was about to reach for it, the lid popped up on its own accord with a comical _'Dooying'._

Picking the record out from the officially broken record player, he twisted it around so he could read the words engraved into it. He found an image of four males all in dark suits and high heeled rock boots, all four having black and white paint covering their faces in different shapes and forms, and having hard and wild hair.

On the very top of the Record engraved in bold shiny letters was: _**KISU!**_

Akuma yelled at the top of his lungs in pure anger.

_** ...:::Three Blocks Away:::... **_

**I know a thing or two about her  
I know she'll only make you cry  
She'll let you walk the street beside her  
But when she wants she'll pass you by  
Everybody says she's lookin' good  
And the lady knows it's understood  
Strutter**

"MORE! Up the volume Tsurara!" Ageha called out as she continued jumping up and down on her bed, a hair comb in hand being used as a microphone. Her second best friend was right besides her having her own giggling fit as she jumped up and down on the springy mattress.

"Hai, you asked for it!" Tsurara replied back as she turned the knob on the record player, the sound boosted up. Tsurara scurried to the bed with her best friends and started joining in the jumping theme while singing along with the song.

**She wears her satins like a lady  
She gets her way just like a child  
You take her home and she says: "maybe, baby"  
She takes you down, and drives you wild**

**"Everybody says she's lookin' good  
And the lady knows it's understood  
Strutter**

"Guitar solo." Akasha bubbled out, her long pink her weaving waves behind her curvy back. Ageha, Tsurara and Akasha attempted to air guitar the solo, no easy feat considering they all fell onto the floor into heaps of giggles.

**I know a thing or two about her  
I know she'll only make you cry  
She'll let you walk the street beside her  
But when she wants, she'll pass you by**

**Everybody says she's lookin' good  
And the lady knows it's understood  
Strutter  
Strutter  
Strutter**

"Hehehe! That was so fun!" Ageha giggled out as they straightened themselves out and sat on the bed, all around them KISU wallpapers, dolls, records and comics could be spotted underneath Ageha's bed or plastered on the wall.

"Just one more day of school to get through girls! Till the KISU concert of the year!" Tsurara gushed as she shoved one of the KISU action figure dolls into her bosom.

"You wanted the best?" Akasha started, as she swayed her emerald green eyes on her friends excited forms expectantly.

"YOU GOT THE BEST, THE HOTEST BAND IN THE WORLD, KISU!" They all chorused together before falling back into a big giggling heap. For a while they all sat there in silence, each of them staring at something different from their position on the bed.

Akasha sighed and got a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at the four poster wallpaper of KISU which was glued onto the ceiling. Her eyes were staring right into the Demonic red slit eyes of the lead singer, Demon was his nickname.

No one knew the true identity of each KISU member; their music was considered a sin to some pure blood monsters. Her father, Akuma Bloodriver was one of their biggest haters. Even in her school, Yokai academy, they banned any sort of Music. They had made up some ridiculous excuse that some monsters with super hearing would be bothered. Yet the whole school was divided into two secret fan groups for Rock and Disco.

Akasha continued musing for a while until the unmistakable spike of Vampiric power burst out from outside Ageha's house.

Ageha shot up from the bed and pulled the velvet curtains apart to see through the other side of her window.

"Shit, its Akasha's father!" Ageha cursed as she quickly pulled the curtains shut again and started stuffing all her KISU magazines under her bed along with other KISU accessories.

"I-it's my father?" Akasha gasped out while unconsciously covering her hand over her mouth in shock. If her father ever found out she was even _listening_ to KISU let alone having a _crush_ on one of the members then he would punish her severely.

"AKASHA BLOODRIVER COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Akuma's voice boomed in from outside. Akasha looked at her friends; tears were starting to prick at her eyes. They both nodded their heads, taking grab of Akasha they all hurried down the steps and opened the door that lead to the porch.

"Akasha come here NOW!" Akuma yelled at his daughter who was attempting to hide herself behind her friends.

"Err hmm, Hi dad!" Akasha chirped out, while attempting to hide her fear of her father's rage.

"NOW!" Akuma bellowed as he pointed at a spot near his feet, as if beckoning her to come to that very spot. And so Akasha did, once she was at arm's reach from her father did he snatch her by the collar of her shirt and start pulling her away.

"Ouch! Father!" Akasha cried out as her father continued to man handle her, she felt so powerless against her father.

"Don't you know what KISU stands for? Nights in satins service!" Akuma raged his face going distinctly purple in his anger. Deciding that he would continue to scowled her back at home, with a snap of his fingers and a torrent of black fumes...They were gone.

"I had a nightmare that some bullshit like this might happen, if she misses Demon's singing and solo she will never be able to continue living with her fucking life!" Ageha hissed in anger and concern for her best friend. Both she and Tsurara had seen the whole spectacle from her porch, and she was angry at Akasha's fathers strict and biased views.

"Relax quit jinxing us girl, nobody's missing that concert tomorrow night." Tsurara chided her friend, she would make sure that no one missed the most epic concert of the year... No matter what.


	3. Chapter: One

...:::KISU:::...

_Chapter: One_

_**Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring!**_

"No!" Akasha gasped as she awoke to the sound of her telephone ringing. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she through her legs onto the other side of her mattress before standing up. While doing so she unknowingly got her left foot tangled up into one of her old stretchy skipping ropes which happened to be knotted tightly to her bed.

Akasha took a couple of steps towards her desk before finally noticing the rope which was granting her the inability to move. Had her mind been any less sleepy should would have taken the time to undo the knot before moving to answer phone. But that was not the case, as she continued to hop towards her desk, using her chair as balance to reach for the phone.

"Hello?" She asked as she managed to pick the phone up. She let out a pained gasp as the stretchy rope around her foot finally won out and pulled her to the ground, sliding her all the way back towards the bed. Feeling a lot of strain on her wrist she looked from the phone to the phone line and noticed that the phone line was sever-.

_**SMACK!**_

"Ouch!" Akasha exclaimed as the phone line forcefully yanked the dial box towards her, smacking her right into the face.

"Akasha?" Ageha's voice rang out from the phone, urgency evident in her voice. Akasha blinked a few times, attempting to get _the Phone- smacking- face_ cobwebs out of mind.

"Ageha?" Akasha asked in surprised, it was very unlike her to call her in the morning.

"Listen girl we are in a little quandary right now!" Ageha explained over the loud ruckus which even Akasha could hear over the phone, she could even swear she heard Tsurara's voice cursing in the background a few times.

"Their fucking gone!" Ageha all but squeaked over the line.

"What is gone?" Akasha asked in a soft cooing voice, trying yet failing to calm her friend down.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK GIRL? THE KISU TICKETS, THERE GONE!" Ageha all but shrieked over the phone, managing to make Akasha wince in pain until her friends words finally dawned upon her.

"GONE?" Akasha yelped in shock, her face adopting a look of total and utter disbelief for obvious reasons.

"Please tell me you have them girl!" Ageha all but begged as she waited for the expected answer to her question.

"Why would I have the KISU tickets?" Akasha asked in annoyance, Ageha knew about her father's dislike of KISU, so why would she dare bring tickets for the concert to her own home which her father also resided in?

"I don't know girl, just check whatever you were wearing last night!" Ageha ordered in desperation. Akasha did not respond right away, as she allowed herself to look around her room in confusion before her emerald eyes locked onto a Jeans Jacket, comprehension filled her eyes.

"NOW GIRL!" Ageha hissed out. Akasha yelped as she hurriedly pulled the Jeans Jacket towards her and fumbled with the pockets. She was losing hope as she couldn't find what she was looking for until she shoved her hand into the breast pocket of the Jacket and pulled out three tickets.

"...Few, I have them" Akasha sighed in relief as she stared at the valuable tickets. She could hear Ageha sigh in relief as all her built up tension released itself in one go.

"She's got them." Ageha called out to Tsurara who was scurrying around her room looking for the tickets in every corner and inch. Collapsing on the bed in pure relief Tsurara let a content sigh escape her lips.

"I must have taken Tsurara's jacket on accident, I am really sorry about that." Akasha bubbled out as she felt tears pricking the edges of her eyes once again.

"Oh don't be such a wuss Aka-chan, so are you grounded because of last night or what?" Ageha asked over the phone, trying her best to change the subject before Akasha started feeling guilty.

"Oh yes, but that has never really stopped me before. I shall see you both at school" Akasha bid farewell to her friends before hanging up. Looking down at the rope which was still wrapped around her foot, Akasha decided she had better take it off unless she wanted to drag herself to school with a bed attached to her shadow.

After safely removing the rope she was just about to get up from the ground when her father just barged into her room.

"Akasha it is time to go, get rea-"Akuma was cut off as he noticed his daughter quickly spring herself to her feet with a sheepish expression on her face. Her back was facing the window, allowing the beams of light to praise her heavenly curves.

"What are you doing?" Akuma exclaimed in mild annoyance. Akasha looked quite at a loss as what to say until...

"Just, err getting a little sunshine." Akasha explained as she started to stretch in a very overdramatic fashion. Akuma just stared at her for a few more moments before taking a few more steps into the room.

"Well you are going to be late if you do not hurry up and change soon." Akuma said as he took long strides towards the jeans jacket which was still placed on the floor. Akasha upon noticing her father's motive quickly jumped over the bed and picked up the jacket before her father could do so.

"Change? Why what is wrong with the clothes I wore last night?" Akasha asked in mock confusion, she really did not want to wear the same clothes but she needed an excuse to keep the jacket or more precisely the tickets close to her person.

"It is dirty laundry for one thing, and for another you still have not tried the clothes that I have bought you. And you are still skating on thin ice young lady so I would not push my luck. Now get out of those rags" Akuma lectured as he forcefully ripped the Jean Jacket out of Akasha's grip and tidied her bed a little.

"B-but father it i-"

"Plus, those jeans you are wearing are so tight...I can see your undergarments!" Akuma hissed in displeasure. Striding towards his daughters wardrobe, he inhaled the smell of the Jeans Jacket he had in hand.

"This Jacket stinks of perfume and sugar! It is enough to make a person sick." Akuma muttered to himself as he hooked the Jacket on the wardrobe doors coat hanger. Akasha looked at the Jacket intently before slowly tip toeing towards it as her father was busying himself looking through the rest of her wardrobe.

"Now remember, I have my council meeting so that means you will be on the honour system tonight." Akuma commented idly over his own shoulder without actually looking back. Akasha could almost feel the sweat and pressure of her mission getting to her; she was so close to the Jacket!

"I'll be back after one, and if you have been partying or playing that satanic KISU music..."

Akasha was already reaching her hand out towards the tickets which were sticking out of the Jackets breast pocket when all of a sudden her father looked at her over his shoulder; luckily she had withdrawn her hand back before he had seen anything.

"...Need I remind you of the consequences?" Akuma asked her, while pinning her down with his eyes. Akasha quickly attempted to think of a good answer.

"Err, I will be grounded for the rest of the year?" Akasha offered her best answer. Her father stared at her with a hard look for a while longer before his rough and aged face gained a soft look.

"Oh you are such a smart girl Akasha, here now put these on before they get out of style." He ordered as he handed her a large box with some rich looking logo stuck on the lid.

"Go on try it." Akuma encouraged her as she took the box from his hands. Akasha nodded; her reluctance quite obvious to everyone apart from her father.

**...:::Yokai Academy:::...**

Ageha looked around herself in mild annoyance as fellow students brushed passed her, as both she and Tsurara waited impatiently for Akasha to arrive at school.

"Man school...What a fucking waste of time!" Ageha bemoaned, Tsurara sent her an irritated look before allowing her eyes to wonder over some girls who wore the school uniform but with an added addition of disco ball earrings and polish like make up.

"Someone should tell those chicks that DISCO'S DEAD!" Ageha exclaimed to the Disco students who passed by them, having noticed the object of Tsurara's attention at the moment in time. The girls overconfidently turned around to face them.

"Don't stare to long rock lovers or you'll go blind." The middle girl in the trio called out, her companions laughed at her lame joke before walking off. Ageha glared at the spot they had left, muttering nonsense under her breath.

"Stella's, I hate Stella's nearly as much as I hate dogs."

"Just forget it Ageha, they are a different species then us." Tsurara soothed her friend's troubled mind, in the end Ageha settled on pouting.

"Shit girl, that geek looks like Akasha!" Ageha remarked in surprise as she pointed at a nearby school bus which had just arrived. True to her words, at the step of the school bus was Akasha, she was wearing the most hideous piece of clothing one could imagine, at least Ageha thought so. Tsurara would have named it 'Smart looking'.

"That 'geek' is Akasha, Ageha-No-Baka!" Tsurara scolded her friend as Akasha walked towards them, bag in hand and a nervous smile stuck to her button nosed face.

The truth of Tsurara's words dawned on Ageha as she watched intently as Akasha came ever so closer, a look of amusement crept into her shiny eyes.

"Hey dork!" Ageha called out, Akasha looked at her with a hurt look before finally noticing the look of amusement on her friends face. She just settled on pouting just as her friend had only moments ago.

Both Ageha and Tsurara giggled loudly as Akasha sulked towards them.

**...:::Yokai Locker Room:::...**

"So who did your wardrobe today, a Stella?" Ageha asked before she burst out laughing at her own joke, while Tsurara covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Come on, my father had me over a barrel alright? After last night I had to let him dress me today, to stay on good terms!" Akasha sighed out loud at her own predicament.

"Yeah he gives you shit and you take it." Ageha offhandedly commented with a roll of her eyes. Tsurara who had been silent until now, suddenly rubbed Akasha's back to comfort the uncomfortable girl.

"Anyhow girl, pass over the tickets for safe keeping." Ageha said as she sent a tiny apologetic smile for her harsh jokes towards her best friend. All of a sudden the unhappy girl seemed to be near a breakdown; Ageha narrowed her eyes at the girl, she knew that look and what it could mean.

"T-t-tcikets? Well umm..." Akasha started.

"What?" Ageha said, her irises nearing the shape of slits. Akasha gulped nervously before continuing.

"Well there is a, err prob-umm, little problem!" Ageha just stood stock still and stared at Akasha who could see she was waiting for a better explanation.

"They are still at my house, in Tsurara's jacket." Akasha quickly added the much needed confirmation to Ageha's suspicion.

"What are you talking about girl?" Ageha yelped in distress. Akasha was looking left and right, everywhere apart from her friends' distressed facial features.

"He was standing right over me when I was changing for fucks sake!" Akasha swore, both Ageha's and Tsurara's eyes opened wide in shock. They had been best friends for many, many years and this was the first time they had ever witnessed Akasha Bloodriver curse.

"You are so pathetic!" Curse or no curse, Ageha was having none of it. Tsurara silently agreed, KISU meant a lot to them.

"Girl that's some sick shit right there! Anyway you want him to comb your pussy hair for you too?" Ageha sprouted the first things that came to her mind. Tsurara decided she needed to show her place in all of the argument.

"Akasha, I do not hold it against you but you must understand that if your father even smells the tickets then he'll destroy them." Tsurara reasoned, Akasha couldn't help but agree with her.

"And we also get fucked for not seeing KISU for the third year in a row girl!" Ageha continued her raging tirade of cursing and complaining in anger.

"It is going to be okay Ageha, they are at my house and perfectly safe. We can go there right after school and pick them up. My father isn't even going to be there." Akasha insisted, that seemed to ease Ageha a little. Tsurara decided to break the ice with a little enthusiasm.

"Girls hours from now we are actually going to be seeing KISU!" Tsurara pumped her fist in the air, that action brought small smiles from both her friends.

"Alright girl, we'll just double time it to your house and grab the tickets then head to the train station from 3:45 to Detroit!" Ageha announced before they all cheered happily.

They continued cheering for a few moments before they heard the bell ring signalling the start of lessons. Ageha straightened herself out before shutting her locker close.

"Well girls, as they say on the Tampon bizz...See you next period!"

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N!**

**There shall be a Trailer to go with this Fan-Fiction, it is currently uploading itself on YouTube so i shall shove the link into my Profile and into the next chapter's A/N so you may all view it.**

**Just to clear some things up: Yes as some of you have guessed i am following a Movie plot, the movie is called Detroit Rock City. It's a movie ALL about KISS and the students, but i happen to find that its a perfect Plot to show the emotions i need to bring Naruto and Akasha together, so that when we all arrive at the part like in the summary (In other words, when Naruto meets Moka) Then you guys will understand Naruto's pain, i'm going to type out a WHOLE Movie plot just to bring them together and you are all going to like it! Lol.**

**But ofc i will not just follow the movie word by word, there r ALOT of twists that r going to pop up, added bonus with Naruto and the gang being in the story. **

**So please REVIEW REVIEW! I need reviews, i am ^planning to go FAR with this story, the Movie plot alone should get me around 50k Words. So were r talking about 50k words of a bad-ass adventure and adorable romance between teenagers.**

**Review and Thank you in advance...**

**OH! And another question, would u my readers prefer if i had the girls and guys say KISU or KISS? Cuz i know some people will imagine Gene Simmons and Paul stanley as soon as the word KISS is mentioned, but if u can by pass that habit like i did then would it bother u all if i used KISS? Review your answer or PM me!**

**XNNMX**


	4. Chapter: Two

**...:::KISU:::...**

_Chapter: Two_

Akasha could not believe her luck today, not only was she going to go and watch KISU live at the Combo Hall in a matter of hours. But the boy of her dreams was attending her English class that very day too, two gifts from the heavens.

She unconsciously wisped out a dreamy sigh as she stared at the boy, he was currently seating himself right next to her, in the very back row of the class no less.

She could well and truly say that Naruto Namikaze was a real mystery to her, the first time she had ever seen him it had been love at first sight, or at least she thought it was. He hadn't really done anything to catch her attention; he was just one with the crowed. And that was exactly what pulled her to him, instead of blushing or ogling her like most of the boys in her year. He just, well ignored her really; he just glanced at her with his malicious sapphire eyes before continuing onwards with his task at hand.

His eyes, oh how she loved his eyes. And those spiky locks of golden hair that went all the way to his shoulders, the three adorable whisker marks on his cheeks. He looked both feral and cute at the same time, her vampire mating instinct always demanded strong and fearsome men. Yet her own instinct as an individual person, seeked out every little girls need, something cute.

And thus there were the reasons as to why Akasha Bloodriver was utterly infuriated with Naruto Namikaze, complete opposites in most ways yet a perfect couple in her own dream world. And why is it so that they are so called opposites? Well here were Akasha's reasons in her mental checklist.

She was described as kind, gentle and utterly bubbly by her friends. Naruto on the other hand was well known for being vicious in his own right, always verbally dominating anyone and anything that tried to get to close to him.

She always attended class on time and never missed a day off school (Apart from when being ill). Naruto was a completely different matter; it seemed that his goal was not to get at class on time and to NOT come to school in general. The last time she had seen Naruto was about two months and a half ago.

She was open minded, cheery and helpful to just about anyone. While Naruto was cold, isolated and distant apart from with his personal friends, they also being boys in her year called Kiba and Shikamaru.

And there was also the fact that she didn't have any _'enemies'_ so to speak, no one who really _'hated'_ her. Well she did have about three quarters of the year's female population disliking her for the fact that she caught the attention of most of the boys in the school apart from a select few. Naruto had an enemy, a true enemy in a boy named Sasuke; they hated each other's guts! They were rivals in everything they attempted to do, the both of them put together really made the definition rivals.

While she was idly musing, Akasha noticed that she was staring at the ceiling. Looking to her right she noticed that Naruto was currently doodling drawings and...Were those lyrics? Before she could submerge herself into the words, a loud clattering sound vibrated through the quiet classroom. Looking down she noticed that her pencil was on the floor, she surmised that it must have fallen of the edge of her desk while she was leaning to her right to get a closer look at Naruto's notebook.

Leaning down, Akasha made to reach the pencil with her hand, when all of a sudden something bashed her on the side of her head which resulted in her gasping in pain. Quickly straitening herself up she looked for what could have hit her on the head so painfully.

"...I'm sorry"

Looking up she saw her beloved Naruto rubbing his head a little sheepishly, her pencil being sheathed into his left hand. It was then that it dawned upon her that Naruto attempted to help her by picking up the pencil for her, yet her being the klutz she was, she bashed her head against his.

Not knowing what to say, she thankfully took back the pencil from his outstretched hand, her fingers having briefly touched his palm, nearly making her blush in ecstasy.

"I-i-it is not a proble-...No, I mean thank you!" Akasha dazed out, before it dawned upon her that she was about to forgive him for something that was entirely her fault. Naruto just stared at her for a few moments, his usual cold eyes seemingly getting softer as amusement crawled into them.

Akasha quickly returned back to her work when she noticed that Naruto was paying attention to his notebook once again, well she really couldn't call what she was doing work. It seemed that while she was spacing out earlier she had been doodling drawings herself. All of them ranging from chibi figures of her and Naruto hand in hand, and big fonted words such as 'Naru + Aka'.

"Ahem...Akasha?"

"Yes? Ah! I'm so sorry!" Akasha fretted, Naruto had called out to her. And her being the overly excited girl with anything that involved Naruto; she had spun around in her seat to face him so fast that she had accidently allowed her pencil to fly out of her loose grip and shoot him right into the eye.

Naruto hissed in pain for a few more moments, before waving his hand into her direction and telling her he was fine. It was a fated day for they had been seated in the back of the room where mild noise could barely be heard at the front of the room.

"Don't worry, I'm fine honestly." Naruto reassured her as he straightened himself up; it was at that moment that his red eyes, from all the rubbing, locked onto the glaring eyes of his teacher.

"What? You want to take a picture?" Naruto rudely shot at the teacher who shrank back into a mental shell as if he had just gotten slapped but couldn't do anything about it.

"I just wanted to know if everything was alright Mr. Namikaze, Miss. Bloodriver?" The teacher boasted out as he looked in Akasha's direction.

"N-no sir, nothing's wrong!" Akasha stuttered out, the teacher nodded his assent before picking up his newspaper and continuing with his reading. Once Akasha was sure the teacher was occupied with his own devices, she turned back to Naruto.

"I am so sorry." Akasha whispered out, her voice bleeding with guilt. Naruto just brushed off the comment with a small smile.

"Seriously, don't worry about it." Naruto insisted before looking back down at his notebook. Akasha looked around her a few times, attempting to gather up the courage for what she was about to do say next.

"Naruto?" She whispered out.

"Yes?" Naruto asked her, his voice perfectly loud and clear, completely shattering the rules for silence in the class.

"I wanted to tell you something..." Akasha hesitated, before accepting what she had already started when Naruto gave her a nod of confirmation.

"I-I-I know we do not really know each other, umm, that well...Or anything. But..." Akasha explained before breathing in a deep breath and exhaling it out in a trance like fashion, while also unknowingly having given Naruto's sensitive nose a nice whiff of her cherry 'flavoured' breath.

"Today is going to be the last time I...I a-." Akasha's speech was cut off by a very loud and static filled voice echoing its way out of the speakers in the corner of the class.

"_**Akasha Bloodriver please come to the office, Akasha Bloodriver come to the office immediately."**_

People all around her started 'ooo-ing' and 'ahhh-ing' at her sudden predicament. She shakily got out of her seat; this was the first time she had been called to the principal's office. She was an A+ student, had she done something wrong?

"_**Ak-...GIVE ME THAT MICROPHONE! AKASHA BLOODRIVER THIS IS YOUR FATHER! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG GIRL! What I found in the pocket of that stinking smelly jacket of yours is going to make you pay, now get yourself out of your seat right now! HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME AFTER I WORKED SO HARD FOR YOU! YOU TAKE MY MONEY, YOU AND THOSE FRIENDS OF YOURS GO AND BUY YOURSELVES KISU TICKETS?"**_

Her fears were confirmed, but not in the way she had hoped.

**...::: Outside The Principles Office :::...**

Doomed, that was exactly how she felt as she continued to walk down the hallway. She could see her father at the other end, KISU tickets in hand obscuring his face. She quickly attempted to make herself look more represent able, by combing her long hair with her fingers and dusting off her skirt.

Just as she arrived at her fathers feet, he snapped the tickets out from the front of his face. A look of barely concealed rage welcomed her.

"Sit!" He ordered, and she obeyed. It was just as she was sitting down did she notice that behind her father, the two familiar faces of her best friends poked out from behind a wall.

"Father...You do not understand." Akasha commenced, trying to find a loop hole within the whole disorder of the situation. Akuma's face snapped towards his daughters as he sat down, his face getting a bit purple in his anger.

"Oh, I understand alright, perfectly! And so will Father McDowell..." Akuma snapped, Akasha's face adopted a look of disbelief from the words her father had said to her.

"You are sending me to boarding school?" Behind their secret hiding area, both Ageha and Tsurara gasped a little at the news. This could NOT be happening...

"What else can I do? Records and magazines that is one thing...But tickets...Tickets! Do you realize what this means? That you are no longer content on hearing that awful music or looking at photo's of their horrific faces...But no...Now you want to see the devil in flesh? You want to reach out and sin yourself with those disgraces known as Yokai singers? And in Detroit no less!" Akuma raged, Akasha just sat still her face looking downwards to the floor. That is until she heard the unmistakable sound of a lighter being turned on and burning, looking up she saw her father with a cigar in mouth...But it was not burning.

The KISU Tickets were!

Ageha was in tears as she watched their precious tickets blacken and burn, Tsurara just stared open mouth not being able to comprehend what was happening, the same could be said for Akasha.

Akuma decided to taunt the tickets by using the fire that was consuming them to light up the tip of his cigar. Once he was done he dropped the flaming tickets into the Ash tray besides him, all of the spectators to the site watched either in peril or content.

"It has been a long time coming Akasha, but you are finally about to get the kind of discipline that you deserve..." Akuma finished as he stood up and literally dragged Akasha away, her eyes still locked onto the ashes of what could have been her ticket to a new sense of life.

**...::: Yokai Private Car Park :::...**

"B-but father!" Akasha complained as her father pushed her into the back seat of their pristine black car. Akuma just ignored her as he went into the driver's seat, it would be so much easier to just apparate to their needed location. But Akasha still did not know that ability yet, he would have to teach her sometime soon.

Starting the car up, they were off.

In one of the school buildings overlooking the parking, one Naruto Namikaze frowned lightly at the departure of the girl who had actually gotten him to apologize in over a century...Literally.

**...::: Yokai Academy Halls :::...**

"That's it, we're fucked." Ageha stated in an overly blunt manner, as both she and Tsurara sat down on some of the school benches.

"For once, your right." Tsurara agreed with a reluctant sigh. This day was getting worse and worse, first they had watched the KISU tickets get burned to a crisp then they watched their friend get verbally burned to a crisp, only to be gone with the wind a matter of moments later.

"It can't get any worse from here." Ageha sarcastically added her two cent, before a scruff voice cut her off.

"I hope you rodents have hall passes..." Asked the Hall janitor, he was a man most probably around the age of 30 with extremely greasy hair and ridiculously long sideburns.

"Fuck its Elvis!" Ageha called out in alarm, preferring to use her nickname she had bestowed to the man since she had first seen him.

"Could that be two detentions I smell?" 'Elvis' asked as he leered down at the girls. Tsurara decided to act on a plan of action.

"Alright head straight for the boy's bathroom, he'll never find us there." Tsurara whispered lightly into Ageha's ear, needless to say Ageha agreed almost instantly.

"Now!" And with that they were off, running down the halls, splitting up and regrouping as a way to lose 'Elvis's' track of them.

"Fucking! Bitch! Shit!"Ageha swore as she assaulted one of the boy's cubicles' doors with her kicks. Tsurara who was right beside her got a look of frustration on her smooth features.

"Take it easy Ageha, this is the boys crap room remember?" Tsurara scolded, Ageha sent her a furious look.

"Oh wake up Tsurara! We just watched Akasha's dad torch our fucking KISU tickets! Not the all stars, not the rolling rocks but KISU! If you can give me a better reason for trashing the boy's bathroom then I would sure like to hear it." Ageha raged in anger, this was the utmost worse day of her life.

Walking towards the door and opening it, Ageha checked if the coast was clear. Just as she was about to step out of the bathroom she heard male laughter ring down the halls. Quickly retreating into the bathroom and repeating the same sentence "Boys are coming, boys are coming!" over and over again, she took a hold of Tsurara's blazer before shoving her inside a cubical.

They both huddled up together in the tight closed off space; they were standing on the Loo to make sure no one would be able to see their feet from underneath the gap.

They stopped shuffling about when they heard someone enter the bathroom and lock themselves up into the cubicle next to their own. Curiosity taking the better of them, they both stood on the tips of their toes to look over the top of their neighbours cubicle. After recognizing the person they quickly hid their heads away again while giggling ever so slightly.

"Sayio Kuwa, I used to have a mild crush on him." Tsurara whispered in Ageha's ear, Ageha nodded ever so slightly before giving out a startled yelp as they heard a loud 'Fwaarrttchhh!' noise. They both cringed heavily in pain from trying not to burst out laughing after hearing the boy fart his brains out.

"Girl I'm telling you, I've never heard a guy blow ass like that before!" Ageha hissed out, trying to stop herself from speaking any louder. Yet laughter was clearly heard in her voice, Tsurara was a nice shade of purple from holding in all her laughter.

After a couple more moments of silent laughter, plus having the need to wave their hands in front of their faces to get the smelly odours' away. They both stopped when a loud cracking sound was heard, before long the loo they were standing on collapsed upon itself. They both leaned heavily onto the wooden door, and even that seemed to be a bad idea as the screws that kept the cubicles in place were forcefully ripped out of the wall and thus the cubicles fell to the floor while the loo's stayed in place.

Water started spraying gazers all around them as; they hurriedly got to their feet and made a mad dash for the exit. While also leaving Sayio by himself on the loo in the plain wide open, screaming like a girl.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Ageha called out as she ran right for the door, Tsurara right behind her but not before having stayed behind a little to say "Sorry" to Sayio.

**...::: Unknown Road :::...**

Akasha idly watched as her father stuffed another cigar out into the ash tray, which was behind the steering wheel. They had been on the road for the past hour already and nothing yet of great interest happened. She had passed her time by mourning over the fact that she may never see her friends again, or even worse...Never see her beloved.

"God forbids you have a daughter like you Akasha, a girl who lies through her teeth, and buys sinful records..." Akuma began, before noticing that his daughter was really out of it if the faraway look in her eyes meant anything.

Akasha's eyes widened to big proportions as the gates to her new school could be seen coming up ahead.

They looked scary...In a bad way.

**...::: Yokai Academy :::...**

Tsurara flinched in pain as a spark from the electric cables she was messing around with, in the science lab flew into her eye. Ageha noticing that their teacher was paying little to no attention to the class, decided to propose something.

"Maybe a little music will cheer is up?" Ageha suggested to Tsurara, who nodded in agreement. Pulling over some antennas that were lying around, and shoving them together on a receptor, Ageha started twisting the pieces of metal till she got a nice sound to emit from the mini speakers. School rules to follow: No music in Yokai Academy, so they had to be discreet about it.

"_**...-imond in Detroit, for the biggest KISU giveaway of the year! I got three front row tickets along with two back stage passes to the concert tonight at Combo Hall and I'm giving them away to the 106 caller who can tell me nicknames of each KISU band member!-..."**_

"Shit!" Ageha swore as the radio gave way and stopped working, hitting it multiple times wouldn't work either. Tsurara in her frustration of the day let a curse slip up.

"This is horse shit; it's too bad we are stuck in this prison." Tsurara muttered as she smacked her head against the table. Ageha's expression turned from rage to bliss in an instant, as an idea formed in her mind.

"I got an idea!"

**...::: Teachers Desk :::...**

"Ageha-san please get back to your bench." The science teacher told Ageha as she approached the teacher's desk at the very front of the classroom. Ageha put on her most desperate expression into place before going along with her plan.

"Mr. Koina, I got to take a leak like you cannot believe." Ageha begged as she started shuffling her feet about. Mr. Koina sent her a no-nonsense look as he continued to shuffle his playing cards.

"Keep it in until the end of class Ageha-san."

"Listen sir, since my Doctor put me on these salt pills..." Ageha relayed before being cut off by her teacher. Koina shot up from his seat and looked Ageha straight into the eye.

"Salt pills? Do not mock my intelligence Ag-..."

"Ohhh ahhh, I'm taking a leak in my panties!" Ageha complained, and as a way to prove her point she moved her legs apart a little to allow some of the liquid rolling down to the floor. Koina looked horrified at the sight and quickly pulled out a Hall Pass and started filling it in.

Ageha on the other hand continued to give out a little pressure in the small ball in her hand which was hidden behind her back, the ball had a tube connected to it which went down the hem of her skirt and into her panties.

Tsurara who had seen that the plan worked cheered a little to herself. If things could work out for the best now...

"Get the hell out of here Ageha-san, you disgust me." Koina stated as he handed Ageha the Hall Pass, Ageha snatched the Pass from out his hands before rushing out the room.

**...::: Yokai Academy Halls :::...**

Ageha ran like never before, her overly large breast jumping up and down in front of her person. Quickly locating her destination and having found what she was looking for, Ageha shoved money into the Telephone booth and furiously dialled some number with no errors.

"I need to be connected to WRP contest line!" Ageha rushed out, she waited for a few more moments...

"NOW LADY COME ON!"

Tsurara glided through the crowds of people who were busting around left and right. When all of a sudden a shriek of "We won!" rang out from the crowed. It was not long before she found herself in the tight embrace of her friend who kept on repeating "We won...Won!".

"We're going to Detroit then?" Tsurara exclaimed in happiness.

"YES!" Ageha sang out in pure bliss, maybe not all was really lost.

**...::: Yokai Academy Cafeteria :::...**

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me in school girl! Not only are we going to go to Detroit to watch KISU but we are going to get front row centre!" Ageha blurred in joy, Tsurara nodded in agreement before her face set into a stony resolve.

"Ageha you know we cannot go on the road without Akasha, best friends for life remember?" Tsurara reminded Ageha who nodded in acceptance.

"Didn't her father mention McDowell? I think there's a McDowell who runs a school about an hour away from here." Ageha said as she took a sip from her orange juice.

"I say we go there and bust her out." Tsurara added as an afterthought. It couldn't be that hard right?

"One hour away? How are we supposed to get there?" Ageha exclaimed in shock, there was no way she was going to walk for one fucking hour. Another issue was that there were no trains or buses that lead towards McDowell's school.

At her question, Tsurara allowed a sly smirk to grace her lips.

"One word...Namikaze..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

** The link for the KISU Trailer http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=LVxSy9anKgU**

**More Reviews the LONGER then Chapter and FASTER the upload!**

**XNNMX**


End file.
